Annoying Snape RM Fanfics Style!
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Marina Lockhart, a seventh year at Hogwarts, decides to do something exciting for her final year at Hogwarts. Annoying Snape is what her and her friends choose, but it only leads to trouble... R&R, and enjoy!
1. Introduction

A\N: Well, here it is! An 'Annoying Snape' story! I knew I had to write one of these (with some very main character OCs) so I said "Okay. I'll do it for the readers of !" Well, here you go. I hope you like it! Everything except Marina and Mia belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Bring an iPod (or any other music/game device) in Potions and if he notices, say "Professor, have you ever even HEARD what us kids listen to today?" and play the iPod to the whole class.

2. Put a stage into the Potions room and whenever Snape snaps something at a student, climb up and sing 'Firework' (with various back-up singers)

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro!

Marina Lockhart sat in the Gryffindor common room, unsure of what to do. She had already finished her homework (all but Potions stinking) and it was almost after curfew, so no flying. She decided to grab her friends and do SOMETHING fun.

"Hey, Harry! Ron! Do you want to do something fun?" Marina asked the two.

"Well, of course! I've been dying to do something instead of sitting here!" Ron sighed dramatically and he and Harry dashed over to her, plopping down in two armchairs.

"Perfect. What are we gonna do, though?" Marina was so deep in thought about the same thing, that she didn't hear Hermione walk up and crouch down behind the couch.

"Guys, it's really cold. I'm going to go get my sweater." Marina and Harry nodded, then followed Ron up the stairs to the dormitories.

Hermione stopped her Freezing Charm and stood up from behind the couch, dusting off her skirt. She fished through her bag (why she had one, I don't know) and pulled out a piece of parchment. She scrawled two words onto the parchment.

'Annoying Snape...'

* * *

A\N: I know it's short, but the later chapters are going to be way longer! R&R!


	2. IPOD!

1. Play an iPod (or any other music/game device) in Potions and if he notices, say "Professor, have you ever even HEARD what us kids listen to today?" and play the iPod to the whole class.

2. Put a stage in the Potions room and whenever Snape snaps something at a student, climb up and sing 'Firework' (with various back-up singers)

* * *

REAL Chapter 1: iPod!

Of course, Marina and the two boys took full credit for that idea. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't mind. She knew that she would be VERY entertained by what the three sixth years would do, and watching what these teenagers were going to do made up for any compliments she could've gotten...

"Guys! Guys, we're going to be late for Potions!" Marina yelled from across the hallway. Truth be told, on any other day those particular teens would have much rather burst in a half hour later, but now, there was something they had to do.

Harry first, then Ron, then Marina strutted through the doors of the Potions classroom, what Professor Snape taught. He was known for his bad attitude and, in some regions of the castle (*CoughGryffindorcough*) his greasy hair.

Once the whole class had been seated, Marina fished an iPod out of her schoolbag. She turned the volume on her headphones sky-high and did the same to the device. Marina rocked while she rolled, she shimmied when she stirred. Just kidding. She made the potion as the instructions said, bobbing her head slightly as she mouthed the lyrics to the words and added ingredients.

Once Snape noticed the iPod sticking out of Marina's pocket, he stood up from his desk in a very calm manner. 'Oh no, whenever Snape's like this, someone's in for it!' other students thought with a shudder. One time, a second year boy had detention with Snape, and he NEVER came back!

"Miss Lockhart, why exactly do you have a Muggle iPod in my classroom?" Snape had reached Marina's desk, and was dangerously close to taking the iPod from her robe pocket.

'It's now or never,' Marina thought. She mentally took a deep breath and said, "Professor, have you ever even HEARD what us kids listen to today? It's addicting! Once I listened to it once, I had to hear it again. Listen!" Marina proceeded to take the earbuds out of the iPod. She paused the song she was on, stuffed the buds in her pocket, and played one of her favorites.

'I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water. Sippin'-'

Snape yanked the iPod Touch away and said with as much venom as in a rattlesnake, "If I see that blasted thing out in my classroom again, I'll confiscate it and destroy it personally."

As Marina listened to his words, the tears started to spill. She knew that she couldn't look up, for then Snape would see her red eyes and tear-streaked face and know he'd won, so she looked down at her feet. A tear trickled down her nose and she hastily wiped it away, afraid that a Slytherin might see, worst of all their Head of House.

When he was done with his traditional '20 points from Gryffindor', Marina nodded her head ever so slightly and poured her Essence of Dittany into a vial.

Since class didn't officially end for five more minutes, most went outside to check out the notice board and hang out. Marina, however, stayed in the room and rested her head on her desk. The sweet lavender smell of the cauldrons filled with complex healing potions mentally recharged her. After five minutes was up, she hopped out of her seat, and with a still red eyed, tear streaked, but happy face Marina walked over to Snape and said, "Pleasure doing business with you." She shook his hand, and skipped out of the classroom and through the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry shouted to Marina by the flickering fire. Many people stared and a prefect threatened to take points away if he did that again.

"Snape totally pwned you," Hermione added smugly. She always loved to ridicule Marina. For some reason, they just didn't get along...

"You looked pretty down when Snape was verbally 'Sectumsempra'ing you," Ron added.

"Who wouldn't? Do you think it feels GOOD? No, Ronald, it doesn't! Especially with HIM! He's the one person that can actually KILL someone with words! Yes, he doesn't even need the stupid stick! He is just SO stupid sometimes. I can't stand it!"

Everyone was stunned. Marina was about to cry, and surprisingly, so was Hermione. She leaped up and jabbed Marina's stomach with her wand. "If you EVER talk like that about Professor Snape again, I will PERSONALLY tear you apart and your little iPod too!"

"Five points f-from Gr-Gryffindor?" The prefect weakly added before passing out.


	3. FIREWORK!

1. Play an iPod (or any other music/game device) in Potions and if he notices, say "Professor, have you ever even HEARD what us kids listen to today?" and play the iPod to the whole class. Check!

2. Put a stage in the Potions room and whenever Snape snaps something at a student, climb up and sing 'Firework' (with various back-up singers)

* * *

Chapter 2: FIREWORK!

Marina stormed into Transfiguration, feeling horrible. She handed in her homework and plopped down next to her Slytherin friend Nadine, and Neville. Nadine seemed to be very uncomfortable with the seating arrangement, so Marina moved to avoid listening to Nadine whine about sitting next to 'Garden Boy.'

She grudgingly sat down next to Hermione and pulled out her books. This was going to be a long lesson...

Finally, Transfiguration ended and the students shuffled over to the dungeons. Marina was excited to do this next task; singing is what she loved to do most.

Snape prowled around each table, sneering, and for a 'select few' (Slytherins) smiling slightly. When he reached Marina's table, he looked at each potion with distaste. When he reached Marina, he actually gave a comment! "I said Babbling Beverage! Not... what is this?"

When Snape said that, Marina tossed the potion vial behind her and out of the vial popped a stage!

"All right guys, come on up if you're part of this!" Ginny, Mia Finnigan, Lavender and Nadine stepped up on to the stage. They all waved their wands, and the next second they were wearing the same outfit, a purple dress that reached to about their knees and heels. Marina, on the other hand, was in a dress that had the appearance of a real firework when she twirled.

When Snape saw this, his stomach did a back flip. 'I'll have to have a chat with the headmaster when he gets back from London...' he thought.

Marina started to speak. The words were things that most should remember, but they were specifically aimed at a certain Potions Professor. "Come on, really? You don't need to be like that! Try to be a little nicer! I know how it feels. We all have those days. But what you've got to remember, is baby, you're a Firework!"

Snape watched in disbelief as Marina twirled and started to sing, along to the music. 'Quite impressive,' Snape thought to himself. He then saw Hermione glare at him from across the room. (A/N: Stupid Legilimency!) As Snape listened to Marina's singing, he realized that the lyrics were more than a song. They were a message, telling you that you are you, and you is the best thing to be. 'Too bad James and his stupid little posse didn't realize that.' Snape grimaced as old memories washed over. Listening to Marina sing that song made him think of the chances he had to get Lily. A tear rushed down his cheek, not from sadness, but from joy. He knew that he HAD been a good friend to Lily until the very end!

Marina sang the final note with triumph, knowing that Snape would be furious and maybe hand out a detention. But as she looked down from the stage, smirking, Snape smiled at her. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a genuine smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm mentally scarred PERMANENTLY," Marina whispered to Harry and Ron. "Snape SMILED. At ME."

Apparently, Marina wasn't quiet enough, for gasps filled the room. "Snape LOVES you," Lavender teased, poking her and laughing.

"He does not!" Marina protested, but laughed too.

Hermione, however, looked as if the matter was very serious. "Yeah right. NO ONE would love you, you disgusting slob."

Marina turned around, somewhat shocked. 'Well, two can play at this game.' "Well, I may not polish my shoes after walking through the halls"- many laughed at this -"but I don't consider myself a slob." The common room crowded around Marina. She smirked at Hermione- she had the Gryffindors on her side.

However, one sixth year girl ran over to Hermione. It was Mia Finnigan, who kind of stole Hermione's boyfriend. Hermione was fine with it, though, so Mia was always nice to her in return. At least, that's what everyone had told Marina. She whispered something in Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widened, in joy and surprise. "Yes," Hermione replied. "Brilliant idea. Thanks."

Mia stood next to Hermione, looking proud. 'Wonder what they were talking about,' Marina thought. But she then found out.

"Marina Lockhart, I bet you a year's supply of love potion that you won't be able to make Snape fall in love with you by the end of the year!"


	4. NYAN CAT!

3. Play the Nyan Cat song constantly!

4. Constantly argue about the state of Snape's hair. ex. "It's so greasy!" "No, I believe it has a more silky shine to it."

CHAPTER 3: NYAN CAT!

'Oh, this is just great,' Marina thought glumly as she walked into Potions the next day. 'Not only do I have to annoy Snape, but I have to SOMEHOW get him to LOVE me!'

She was fifteen minutes late for class. She received a deadly glare from Snape, and shrugged tiredly in return. She pulled her bag off of her shoulder and plopped down into her chair.

"Detention." The word flew around the classroom. Marina Lockhart? Detention in Potions? No one could believe it.

"Okay."

Snape cleared his throat, waiting for something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Okay, ma'am," Marina said smugly, smirking as the class failed at stifling their laughter. Their giggles and chortles echoed off the walls.

The red on Marina's robe was nothing compared to Snape's face. "Triple, TRIPLE detention!" he sputtered.

Marina smirked at him, and at the devastated Slytherin faces. Harry, Ron and Mia grinned at her from the desk they shared. Hermione, however, glowered at her and cursed her to be silent the whole rest of the class.

Snape called on her once, expecting her to answer. But her lips stayed glued shut, and she couldn't do anything about it.

After realization dawned on Snape, he called on Marina constantly and took pleasure in making sure that Slytherin won the House Cup.

'I still have to annoy Snape,' Marina thought after the one hundred fiftieth point was taken away from Gryffindor. Despite the tears trickling down her cheeks, she started to hum the Nyan Cat song.

Muggleborns turned their heads to see who was humming that tune. She continued, her lips pulling up into a smirk. She hummed even louder, and then was almost shouting.

Snape calmly turned around to face the class. "Who is screaming that annoying tune?" he asked the class, aiming the question at Marina. Marina, having used stupid annoyances to get on his nerves twice before, was his immediate target. The shy glance into his eyes did nothing but confirm his suspicions.

"That will be the tenth detention you received this lesson," Snape drawled, surprising Marina by taking the triples into account. "As punishment, you shall meet the Headmaster after class, but I have to ask you to leave the room." Snape smirked as Slytherins sneered and made rude faces at Marina.

Marina couldn't stand it. She knew that everyone in here was probably going to tease her for about a month, but she just couldn't help it. She burst into tears and ran out of the classroom, crying her eyes out. She stopped at the door and turned to glare at Snape. "Is this what you want your students to feel like? Is this what you want to happen? Because this has been one crappy day for me, and you just made it ten times worse!" She then ran out of the door, her head in her hands.

"Wait, stop, please!" Snape yelled, but with no avail. "Miss Lockhart, ..." Snape paused. "Marina!"

Marina froze. Did Professor Snape just call her... Marina? If she were in a good mood, she would have shrugged it off as some fading Love Potion. But she was most certainly not in a good mood, so Snape addressing her by her first name was a glimmer of excitement. Until she realized he just gave her ten detentions and took one hundred fifty points from her house. No more excitement.

She slowly walked back to the room, engaged in a fierce staring contest with the ground. "Class dismissed," Snape said, in a venomous tone just above a whisper. The students rushed out of the room, and Marina tried to get caught in the flow of people. "But you stay here, Miss Lockhart." Great.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I've been freaking out over exams, I've been up all night working on the new Quidditch team, I shouldn't have tried to do this, I don't even know who got the idea, and now I'm just going to fail Potions, and my whole career idea will be ruined, and I won't be able to work with potions at all because I failed!" Marina cried, starting to sob.

"Marina Jeannette Lockhart! You're not going to fail, because, as much as I hate to admit it, you're as good as Miss Granger in Potions!"

Although he had been trying to console Marina, she just started to sob even harder. "Oh, so now Hermione's the average for smart? Just because she does well in classes doesn't mean that she excels at everything! She can't fly a broom! She can't take being put in the spotlight! I can do that, but it doesn't mean anything..." Marina said, quieting with every word. "I deeply apologize, Professor. I know no one, least of all you, would like to listen to me sob over stupid things. I'll be going then." Marina regained her composure completely and began to walk out of the room.

"Miss Lockhart." Marina turned around. "You only need to attend one detention, which will be tonight at eight o'clock. And," Snape smirked as he said it, "one hundred fifty points from Slytherin." Marina smiled at him and headed out the doorway.

Once Snape settled into his chair to grade the seventh year essays, Marina popped her head in the door. "I'm going easy on ya this week, but I'm going on with the list." She gave him one more smile, and headed out the door, not missing Snape's epic facepalm.

When Marina arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, she didn't know what to expect inside the common room. "Lemon drops," she said fondly to the portrait. They had actually decided to chat at times, and they actually considered themselves acquaintances.

"Oh, I warn you, the common room's been extra noisy. I don't know what could be going on."

"Thanks for the heads up," Marina replied, grimacing. Preparing for insults, she walked through the passageway in silence.

When she arrived in the common room, she couldn't believe the mess. The pillows, cushions and the furniture that went with them were strewn everywhere, or still being thrown around. There was candy everywhere. It seemed to Marina that Gryffindor house was celebrating, but for what she was not sure.

As if on cue, a large roar emitted from the fireplace and almost every Gryffindor screamed out, "We're winning the House Cup!"

Marina smiled and thought back to the reason that the Lions were so successful. 'The Dungeon Bat may not be so bad after all...' she thought, getting whatever she needed ready for detention.

A/N: I really loved this chapter. It was actually pretty long, compared to the other three, and it was interesting writing all the different emotions. If you think that there's anything that I can improve, please say so. I value any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and drop a review, if you want to! :D


End file.
